injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sif (Lineage)
'''Sif '''is a demigod warrior from the 7th century. Sif, sent to Earth at a young age to learn the ways of man, is one of the three protagonists and playable characters of Lineage. She is a demigod female of Asgard, gifted with the special powers of the god of speed. Sif is determined to liberate the people of Xaverius from the tyranical rule of Queen Frost , and thus joins Kat Gray because of this. Personality Sif is a fierece fighter, and therefore has a fiery, competitive personality. She is quick to rush into battle, but assures people that she never loses. Sif takes on any challenge with her head held high, and is delighted to help anyone in need. Having been shunned by the warrior community for being a female, Sif has a strong desire to prove that she is more than capable.klknklnlknlk Appearance Sif is a beautiful woman, with the rare genetic mutation of heterochromia. Her right eye is brown, while her left eye is green. She has flowing black hair that is usually pulle dup into a bun in the back. Her body is that of a physically fit, muscular weight lifter, yet with a nice hint of feminine curves. She is most commonly adorned in golden armor with black accents, and is a handler of various two handed weapons. Sif has largely calluse hands from weilding weapons her whole life, and is very quick on her feet. Paragon Boost Upon activating the Paragon Boost, Sif's appearance dramatically changes. Her outfit molds into a black, revealing armor with glowing pauldrons and accents of gold. Her legs become shrouded in thigh high boots, and black, demonic like horns grow out of the sides of her head. He hair depeens to a darker black, and her eyes glow gold with god-like power. Her hands become host to powerful swords known as Sledge and Breaker. Her entire appearance becomes deviously more seductive, and her voice becomes rougher and more agressive. History Sif was born in Asgard, the realm of the Nordic gods. Throughout her youth she dreamt of fighting alongside the mighty likes of Odin and the Asgardian soldiers. Her dream, however, was degraded by her mother, who felt that she need be a proper lady. However, Sif continued her dream in secret. Day and night she trained herself, until she was eventually a master of virtually every weapon known to man. When she came of age, she auditioned for a spot on the Asgardian guard- disguised as a man. When she made the cut, the praetors were surprised to find that she was a female. At first they denied her. When Asgard was invaded by Frost Giants, however, and Sif was key in stopping them, the accepted her into their ranks. After having been a soldier for countless years, Odin decided that it was time for Sif's final test of bravery. He sent her to earth, to help bring man back to it's once glorious state of peace. She would travel there, under the guise of being a demigod, only to find that the world needed her more than she had exepected. Lineage When Lineage begins, Sif has been un Earth for only a few days, and runs into Kat when she escapes from the Hellfire Palace to the Needlefell Forest. Abilities *Weapon Mastery: Sif is a master of militant combat, as well as the wielder of many weapons. Skilled in the use of one-handed and two-handed, Sif has increased stat boosts immedietly from the begginning. She can deal extra damage with a powerful chop of her stamina bar, and can sprint faster than other characters. *Paragon Boost: Sif can activate her "Paragon Boost" mid battle. This will increase her special attack, as well as her regular stats. She will become faster, stronger, more durable, and even have a faster reflex time. Upgrading this skill can make Sif near invincible! When Sif activates her Paragon Boost, her appearance changes due to it being a gift from a god. Skill Trees Alternate Endings DLC Costumes Lineage Costume Pack: Sif ($2.99) or Lineage Costumes Bundle ($9.99) Sif.png|Sif Pieces: Greaves, Gauntlets, Leotard, Gloves, Breastplate, Spaulders, Cape, Helmet, Sword modern.jpg|Modern Sif Pieces: Boots, Leggings, Skirt, Coat, Breastplate, Top, Sword, Headband Category:Actingoutlove Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lineage Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Grey DeLisle